My tutor
by SalurinChan
Summary: Natsu dragneel, A BadAss kid. He's actually a freaking rich kid! but he doesn't care any of it, His parent has given up in him. But when One day Natsu goes to his room and saw this pretty girl, who the heck is she? Chapter 1-3 is edited!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel

Bad grades, The I don't care Attidude, Nearly almost got to Jail, Ditched all class, Prank on teacher, Love making people cry, this kid is freaking rich!, Don't mess with him, Devil, Love to bully weaklings… and many bad news about him..

In other words is he got bad ass attidute…

People given up about him.. His teacher his parents…

_New school New class New weakling New weird Teacher _Natsu Thought while smirking evily, Oh look there's a raven guy in the corridor

"Oi! Natsu!" He called

"What?" Natsu stared

"Lemme look at your schedule!" Natsu give him his schedule..

"Im in your 1st and 3rd period… call me if you miss me!" The guy laughed while Natsu disgusted

"You are making yourself like gay"  
"Scratch that, which class you are in?"

"Didn't you see it already?"  
"I only looked at your period time…"  
"You'r damn blind"

"Shut up and tell me?"

"Care to figure it out?"

"ouch.. You got 1-D…"

"So?"

"Same class!"

Gray Fullbuster, Natsu bestest friend and bestest rival! There's no winner for their fight… Friends from baby…or you could say Childhood friend. Gray doesn't 'always' ditched class but sometime he did.

"You think like a girl" Natsu smirked

"Your Brain is low" Gray talked back

"Like your Not?"

"Look at the rankings, dude"

Natsu walked to the big paper that shows People rankings, He doesn't care people ranking but he care about Gray's Ranking… Oh you know… For Mocking!

Natsu Gasped in shock, Gray is ranking 2! Damn….. Gray smirked is annoying according to Natsu..How did Gray became smart?

"you use cheat!" Natsu snapped, He couldn't Mock gray anymore

"Oh no I didn't, I used my brain not like you.. Flame-Brain" Gray Grinned_… Someone tell me that he used cheat!_ Natsu thought

"How did the fuck you get high score? At least you're not ranking 1" Natsu said

"do you know the word 'study'?" Gray said while raising his eyebrow

"that word is not avaible in my dictionary"

"Well I used that 'word' to get this high score!" Gray said while pointing his name on the rankings list

"Never knew that you beat Erza's"

Erza scarlet

According to Natsu and Gray, Erza is the devil.. Most scariest person in the whole world, The both of them sure are proud about their strength but the became weaklings if Erza the one their Fighting…But the three of them is best friend too from Baby…

"Seems you are smart" Erza said, she pops out nowhere, She is the vice-president school…

"Yeah! I beat yours!" Gray smirked

"How could Erza get ranking 3 and gray is ranking 2 while im ranking 297?" Natsu asked with puppy-eyes, Natsu has always under ranking 250, remember the word 'always'

"Well that because you never use the word 'Study' In your dictionary" Gray spoke

"You Should study for your future, Natsu" Erza added

"Fuck the word 'Study'" Natsu hissed, looking away while Erza giving death glare

"Can you repeat?" Erza asked

"A-ayee…." Natsu shivered while Gray is grinning

"we both is on 1-d, which class are you?" Gray asked, helping Natsu from Erza death glare…_'You own me one'_ Gray mouthed to Natsu, Natsu sighed

"1-A" Erza answered

"OH look the bell has rang, let's go to our class… yaay!" Gray said friendly while pulling Natsu to their class, Avoiding Erza death stare…

"Hell no, im gonna ditch" Natsu pushed Gray when Erza is not in their sight

"First day ditching? Why not give your teacher some impression?" Gray asked while grinning happily

"Now that is good" Natsu grinned widely and hurried take some seats, Natsu took the seat near window while Gray is behind Natsu..

As all seat taken by the new students and The teacher has come in…walking to his desk and seats..

"Alright im your homeroom teacher, Mr. Yuuki call me that! Name listing, You start!" Mr yuuki pointed at the most left students…. The student introduced their name one to one until Natsu…

"You Up" Mr yuuki pointed at Natsu  
"For?"

"Your name"  
"Figure it yourself"

"It's for the other students"

"Why would they want me to introduce my name?"

"so that they could call you with your name!"  
"I don't like stranger call me by my name!"

Gray secretly smirked while Natsu grinning and the others is trying to hold their laugh… But Mr. Yuuki is at his limits

"Tell your name and it's over!"

"Over? Are we dating or something?" natsu said it dramatically which is making the class laughed

"Tell the other students your Name!"

"my name has connection with season! Students start thinking with your brain" Natsu raised his both hands while the others chuckling

"Haru?" student asked

"Nope"

"Fuyu?"

"Nope"

"Natsu?"

"Give that person a gift! He has won the first prize!" natsu shouted happily which is making the class laughed

"You're making a noise Dragneel!" snapped

"You knew my name! then why ask?" Natsu asked

"your father is my friend, Pink natural hair color is not Normal!"

"My hair is salmon!"  
"That's what your father said!"  
"You humiliated me! How could you? Im gonna curse you!" Natsu pointed to Mr. Yuuki dramatically and sit in his chair.. Mr. Yuuki sighed in defeat and sit carefully

-Blluuuub-

Everyone laughed while Mr. Yuuki is embarrassed, seems like his chair has whoope cushion on it…

"Out" Mr. Yuuki pointed the door, His words is going towards the Dragneel son, While Natsu giving a puppy-eyes and laughing while going out the class

Natsu laughed… Seems like today will gonna always ditching…

xXx

Ditching at rooftop

It was a nice breeze for Natsu so he picked the Rooftop, he come in and feeling the nice breeze he want to actually smoke but this is a freaking nice breeze why wasted it?

And when the fun has begin it was actually disturbed by a piercing guy, Long black hair and this guy have piercing all in his Face

"whoa dude, you disturbing my fun" Natsu hissed

"You are the one who's disturbing" the guy said…

"You are annoying me, Name!"

"Gajeel"

"Natsu" Natsu stared at the piercing guy "Didn't know you have name, man" Natsu continued his words

"shut the fuck up, Flame-brat"

"I'm Just filling the fun, Metal-head"

"you're getting on my nerve"

"all I want was this nice breeze and you came making a Hell" Natsu said it as an insult but Gajeel took it as a compliment

"It's not like I am an angel"

"Your face not fit like an angel a bit"

"Then I took the devil"

"You more like Mafia or a secret agent"

"I am"

Natsu stopped, his mouth becaming a 'O' and he stared at the Gajeel-Guy, Natsu interested at him and he doesn't mean interesting by that way.

"Seriously, dude?"

"don't believe it? Here" Gajeel throw some golden badge towards Natsu and Natsu hurried took it and stared it for a long time, It's real.

"You're staring like a freak" Gajeel smirked as he smoked

"Tell me everything, bro" Natsu smirked happily, and they became in good terms

xXx

Natsu walked in his house through the door carefully so that he doesn't get busted, he didn't care anyway but it's fun to get busted.

"Dragneel!" Igneel come out suddenly while Natsu clicked his tongue

"What? Dragneel?" Natsu said while rolled his eye

"Im surprised….."

"what?"

"im surprised that you didn't came home late"

Yes…. It's a surprise for Natsu too, He actually planning to party with friends but Natsu is actually kinda itching to play some New games that he borrowed from gray.

"Now Fuck yourself in your room and lemme get to my Fucking awesome room!" Natsu said it at cold tone but Igneel is used by his words, Natsu hurried to his room before Igneel can say anything more….

Natsu opened his door and step in, He throw his bag to his bed… The most surprising thing is his room is clean, Let's repeated that word 'HIS ROOM IS CLEAN'

He cursed Igneel because Igneel must be has connection for cleaning his room, Natsu clicked his tongue and looked around the room…. He checked carefully just in case if igneel took something

Game… Check

Money…Check

Smoke…Check

Happy pill…Check… wait he didn't took it? Oh well.. who care…

Natsu carefully looked again

Poster…Check

A girl…Check

Wait what? A girl? Who? Natsu stared at the girl, She has pretty brown eyes, Long eyelashes, Pale skin, Silky hair, Perfect body structure, and she is wearing his school uniform… but he didn't talk to any girl except Erza…

" Who the fuck are you?" Natsu asked

"I've tired waiting you! You've just realized that im here!" The girl said, Waiting? So she is here all the time?

"And who is the fuck are you?" Natsu repeated while rolling his eyes

"Im hired from your Father!"

"To kill me?"

"No idiot! For being a tutor!"

A tutor? Shit.. he didn't hear his damn-dad words about tutor yesterday, he just ignore it… and now he is screwed

"im an idiot and you can't make me smart so go home!" Natsu pointed the door

"No way im the ranking 1 in school" she crossed her arm, she is fucking stubborn!  
"Every tutor can't help me and that is including you!" Natsu pointed to her with cold tone

"we even didn't study yet!"

"before that, go home!"

"im hired to tutor not to ran away!"

"I talk with father later, so go home"

"saying that to ranking 1 heh? Ranking 297?" She smirked evily, shit… Busted…how did she now his rankings… "Seeing your priceless face, im gonna make your rankings up to 250" She continued her words

"And how? No tutor can't even make my ranking up to 250!"

"I will be the first one then"

This chick is stubborn, need to think some way to make her out this room… THINK THINK THINK YOU DAMN BRAIN!  
"If you are thinking some way to make me out then it won't work!" The girl said, She's a mind-reader….

"im not a mind-reader!" she continued her words, yup she's a mind-reader and she is hiding it….aw perfect, now what?

"Im gonna go to toilet so wait meeee~" natsu sang as he go to the rest-room, he can only think it that way…. "Alright im coming with you" The girl said

"Are you a pervert or something?" Natsu asked

"NO! because I knew you are thinking for escaping!"

Busted….This girl is smart, ah wait she is ranking 1 and of course she's smart….and im feeling stupid and weak now… But I never felt weak in front of everyone except Erza….That red devil!

"You are in class 1-D right? Im gonna make you jump to class 1-C" The girls said while grinning

Yes… In this Fairy Tail high school, If you're score has became higher you can Jump to class that is more higher… Someone actually cares but someone don't care including Natsu and Gray…  
Some of it want to Jump class so that the can have some talk with popular person, Natsu don't care but for Gray, He is one of the popular person…. For his face of course…

"I don't care about jumping classed, I can just jump to the annoying teacher" Natsu said

"Don't Jump on the teacher, idiot.. Now if you Jump classes and the teacher told your father, Your Father might leave your alone and give you more money"

She's right, Natsu has been in low money lately and his father has always disturbing him.. which is annoying so much according to Natsu. This girl has almost knew everything on his life..

"Oh….Really?"

"Yes..! Now get your asses here!"

"Sure chick.. Name!"

"Um… What?"

"I said your name, are you fucking deaf or something?"

"how rude!"

"Just tell me your damn name"

"Lucy Heartphillia, Remember it!"

…xXx…

_Edited – tell me mistake? By review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Fuck, Man?" Gray shocked with Natsu stories Last Night, _Well why would a pretty and smart girl like that would tutoring this flame idiot?_ Gray thought

"She's Fucking Stubborn….and why are you surprised so much?" Natsu Asked with seeing his best friend paled…

"Just to tell you man, She's Known as the best Tutor in Fiore" Gray said while holding Natsu shoulder

"The best? She's Just a high school chick!"

"Remember Cana?"

"Our Drunk Cana?"

"Yes! Cana rankings is 298 in middle school and when Lucy tutor her, Cana rankings suddenly go up into 156! Remember that?"

"Yeah I remember that one! I was shocked that I couldn't even say a thing to her!"

"Still remember our little Romeo?"

"The Idiot-Brat?"

"Yeah… His the last in his class and always bullied but when Lucy tutor him too, Romeo UP to the first which the teacher were crying in happiness about it! Even his friends was amazed!"

"Seriously, dude?"

"Yeah!"

"How did you know her?"

"She's My tutor too"

"The Fuck?"

"Yea, Kinda surprising heh?"

"No wonder you get high score!"

"So you think if I don't get tutored I will be the last like you?"

"Well… Yeah"

"why-"

"Did I hear fight?" Erza said in the middle of them, Erza hands is at her hips and Erza said it with glare

"N-nah… We've just talking about this Lucy-chick" Natsu and Gray laughed nervously and Erza raise her eyebrow

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" Erza asked

"Yeah you know her?" Gray asked back

"She's my classmate and she's my tutor" Erza answered

"Whoa….. This Lucy can tutor this red devil" Natsu amazed but he got Erza death glare " How can she tutor many students?" Natsu asked

"I don't know, I heard that it's because Lucy is an angel" Gray answered

"Pft….. Angel? You are out of your mind, Gray"

"that's the rumor, dude.." Gray's giving a death stare too Natsu..

-Bell sounds-

"Shit..class starting"Gray cursed

"I better be going, don't even dare ditch" Erza said before she run to her class. Gray and Natsu stood up there.

"Who care? Im gonna ditch this one, care to join?" Natsu asked and Gray shook his head

"Nah…Can't go ditching now" Gray said, the both walked together to classes

"Whhhyyy? You interested with the teach?" Natsu asked with smirk on his face

"Hell no, dude.. Fuck off!" Gray snapped as they both came in together to classes, Shit…. The teacher already came…

"Fullbuster?" Mr. Yuuki called  
"Yeah?" Gray asked

"You passed the jump-test, here's you new schedule and you've jumped to class 1-B" passed the paper to gray while gray sparkled and Natsu shocked

"What the hell man? You're leaving me? I thought you don't care things like that!" Natsu asked dramatically

"I'll do anything for _prizes!_" Gray said with running away leaving Natsu behind.

"Dragneel, go to your seats" interrupted

"Why don't you go to your fucking seat"

"You think im gonna obey your command?"

"and you think im gonna obey your command when you not even doing it?"

"I gotta write something on the whiteboard"

"running away?"

"Seat or Go"

"I pick 'or'"  
"go out"

"With pleasure"

Natsu laughing and walked out to classroom… He goes to Libraly because he doesn't want to look at the piercing guy.. yep Gajeel…  
As Natsu walked in he saw a blue haired guy.. aw crap! Now he can't think another place to ditch…

"Ditching aren't you" Natsu asked with cold tone

"Same goes to you" The guy talked back

"You're disturbing"

"im here first so you are the one disturbing me"

"Aw..Fuck off.."

"Let's see.. Ranking 297?" The guy smirked

"Oh shuddup, Like you are really smart to get top 10 if you always ditching"

"According to your words im ranking 4 and I always ditch because my score is high, Unlike you Dragneel"

"Stalker, You knew my name"

"That because im the secretary on the student council"

"Who care about shit?"

"I do"

Natsu stared at the guy carefully and walk near him, And then studied his face. Now their face almost inches a way

"I could consider you are a gay if you still staring at me"

"I knew you! You are Jellal Fernandez"

"So? Your taking an interest to me? Damn Gay, go away please I don't like man"

"Im freaking not a gay, are you picking a fight?"

"If you said that Jokingly then yes but if your serious maybe next time"

"You're making me like im asking you to go to hotel"

"Yes.. I did"

"Fuck man!"

"Not my fault that you have took liking to same gender….."

Natsu hissed and threw books to Jellal but Jellal caught it without looking and Natsu still annoyed and threw books again to Jellal

"You're making a Mess"

"There's a Li-Bitches"

"You mean libralian"

"Oh shuddup!"

"Your disturbing my sleeping beauty act"

"Are you gay?"

"No im just giving a gay-service to you since im a secretary" Jellal smirked while Natsu rolled his eyes "I Don't even want some Gay-service from the Gay-secretary" Natsu Spoke with crossing his arms

-Riing-

Aw a phone…. Natsu picked up and say like 'what'

"_Natsu, Do you still have a life over there?_" oh… It's cana…

"what's the matter?"

"_Gather up at lunch!"_

-beep beep beep-

So Fast that she turned! I didn't even get to chance to fucking ask! Now he's stuck and must go to gather at lunch, If he don't get gather he might get killed by Erza and Mirajane which Gray said that he would gladly go to his Funeral… Creep…

xXx

Lunch

"Now why am I here again?" Natsu asked with annoyed Face, Everyone was there.

"Wanna go out?" Elfman asked with smirk on his face

"Sorry man, I don't have interest on Man" Natsu answered with waving his hand

"I didn't meant it 'That' way!" Elfman snapped and Natsu grinned happily

" Do you know the word 'Play'?" Levy asked with tilted her head and natsu crossing him arms and grinned too

"That 'word' is available at my dictionary" Natsu Answered

"And do you know the word 'Prank'?" Gray asked with smirk on his face

"That 'word' Is at my first page on my dictionary" Natsu smirked

"And do you know the name ' Romeo'? " Mirajane asked with a smile on her lovely Face

"That 'Name' is available at my contact list" natsu answered, Gray gasped

"Ah yea right! I got new phone, need contact! Natsu gimme your phone" Natsu threw his phone to gray and Gray nervously catch it… Gray hurried

"You have Orga and Zancrow Numbers?" Gray asked with raising his eyebrow

"for fun"

"Zancrow dead men…"

"I knew that…at least it's for filling the contact and look! I've made a group contact called the 'dead' ones!"

"Ouch…You put your father number theres"

"I considered him as dead"

"Didn't know you have that 'Bob-Guy' Number"

"Like I said for fun"

"It makes you like Gay"

"Well aren't you gay?"

"I have interest on Girl and Not You" Gray smirked " I got new phone too! Give me all your Number!" Mirajane shouted and showed her new phone with some sticker on it

"Yeah me too!" Erza smiled and picked her New phone with Strawberry cheese cake them on it

"I've got It from my last date" Cana smirked and showed her New phone too with Sake sticker on it

"I Got it from elf-nii" Lisanna too

"Giving Phone is manly and having new phone is Manly" Elfman stated, is that even freaking true?

"How could you guys have new phone?! Why do I felt left out?" Natsu said it dramatically and pretending to cry

"then buy new, idiot!" Gray said while punching Natsu in his shoulder and Natsu punched back, And then it turn out the gather was just for the New-Phone-ShowOff and prank Romeo because romeo has go to a competition and he got trophy yay!

xXx

"….You divide with this and then you just do the rest!" Lucy said while showing some number on Natsu notebook…  
When Lucy give him a question Natsu would ask one to one because he love messing with a tutor, He didn't even want to have Tutor but Having he's Father leaving him alone and giving money would be good too.

"Geez~ Your spacing out again! At this rate you won't even get to chance to up rank 250!" Lucy scolded as Natsu won't look to her eyes

"Like I give fuck" Natsu said and Lucy sighed but then she just realized that Natsu bag has a magazine on it, She took it and read it… it about Phone, Natsu has been depressed since Everyone gets new phone but he doesn't and of course it will hurt his pride to ask money to his Father, His Father would probally said 'in one condition'

Lucy sighed deeply… and looked at Natsu bags, there's show a magazines about phone and Natsu bought it because he felt left out, he doesn't really care but having gray leaving him behind? Not in this era.

"2 weeks there will be mid-terms" Lucy took the magazine from Natsu bag

"So?"

"If you can get up rank 250, I'll give you some phone" Lucy smiled as Natsu give her a are-you-kidding-me look

"oh really?" Natsu rolled his eyes, now way that she will bought him a phone.

"Sure just pick one and I'll give you if you're up rank 250" Lucy smiled and give Natsu the magazine, Natsu smirked and He's do it on purpose that he pick the most expensive ones…

Lucy took a long stare at him while natsu grinning like she will give up, Lucy hurry took her bag and Natsu grinned happily. She must be gonna give up! But it failed when Lucy took out a phone from her bag and that phone is the one that Natsu picked…HOLY COW, HOW?

Natsu shocked in surprise while Lucy grinned " I have one here, as promised! You must get up rank 250"Lucy clapped her hands happily and Natsu hissed…

He's just have lost to a chick?

…..xXx…..

Edited - Tell the mistake? By review?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review~

Chapter 3

Lunch

"Um dude?" gray said while waving his hand in front of Natsu Face, Natsu looked at Gray

"What?" Natsu spoke

"So Lucy bought you a phone so that you can become up rank 250?" Gray asked with nervous smile, Natsu nodded " Tell me which one" gray glared

Natsu took out the magazine about new phone and threw it to gray fastly, Gray took it and Natsu told him to open page 16, And Gray open page 16…

Natsu pointed to the new phone that is expensive and Gray eyes widen and coughed… He coughed so much that Natsu said 'rest in peace' which Gray punched him hard

"Seriously? This one is fucking expensive and it's my dream to have this!"

"Then why not bought that one?"

"Like I said it's fucking expensive! My pocket money is not enough for this cool thing!"

"Poor you….Pft.."

"Don't even dare laugh, But still… im amazed that Lucy would even bought this cool thing just for your score. What did you did to her?"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"suuureee…. Ah yea right! Remember Loke?"

"That Slut?"

"He's a playboy not a slut, and yes… you wanna hear something about him?"

"Sure, if it's about something humiliating about him then I will gladly hear your words"

"He became A bodyguard…"

"….Ha ha Ha… Very Funny"

"Im fucking serious geez! Try ask everyone else when they come….!"

And just like gray said, Everyone suddenly came to them and gray just like ' OMG! My words is magical' which make everyone confused but still ignored him..

"so I got pretty fucking question here" Natsu said

"what's your stupid question?" Gajeel asked, He was invited when he was friends with LEVY! Even mirajane secretly squealing and took the photo both of them, Yay! Gajeel's in!

"What happened to the JerkyLoke?" Natsu asked, Just in case… Loke is on high school but he has not coming for a damn month! Natsu think that loke has commit a crime, getting in jail and got beaten up by his own roommate.

"He became a bodyguard.." Erza answered, and just in case. Erza secretly attached with jellal and of course! Erza asked him to join which is Jellal gladly accept.

And now Erza words is the same as Gray's words, Gray smirked evily and glared Natsu while Natsu clenched his teeth

"And hooooooow!?" Natsu used his tone playful and he rolled his eyes which makes Gray and Erza felt annoying

"His Dad is in coma and his Famly is brankrupt" Erza said while taking a bite of strawberry cheese cake, Everyone silenced "But his Father is the only one in loke Famly" Mirajane continued Erza words

"Loke didn't know how to pay the bills but of course he want to save his Father" Gray continued "Loke went freaked out and ditched school for a Month"

"But that's when it started" Elfman say it with cheerfull tone to make it more serious

"Lucy helped Loke with paying the bills, Loke was crying in happiness there but he doesn't know how to repay" Gray said it with laughing and Gajeel making a fake laughing because he doesn't care any of it

"And soo.. Loke became her bodyguard" Erza said with ending the story fast.. Everyone sweatdropped.. Natsu raised his eyebrow high

"How about school?" Natsu asked

"He's still coming" Mirajane answered

"Believe me now?" Gray smirked

"change topic!" Mirajane said with cheerfull sound to ruin the sad atsmophere "Wanna hang out with Lucy later. Levy, Juvia, Erza?" Mirajane asked

"sureee!" Levy said it cheerfully

"Juvia accept" Juvia spoke

"I don't mind" Erza said with a smile

Natsu scratching his hair and confused " Lucy?" Natsu asked and everyone stared at him

"Yeah.. Lucy My tutor!" Mirajane smiled widenly

"My tutor too" Erza said taking a bite of her Favorite lovely cake

"Three!" Levy raised her arm

"Four" Gray grinned

"Five is manly" Elfman crossed his arm with serious tone, Everyone sweatdropped

"Juvia is Six" Juvia tilted her head

"Seven" Gajeel said Everyone stared at him " Why would Lucy like to tutor you?" Gray said with playful tone and Gajeel hissed only

"Eight" Lisanna shouted

"Nine" natsu said with a bored tone

"Ten" Jellal raised his hands

"Everyone is" Lisanna smiled " Lucy sure is great" lisanna continued her words " you're not hanging out later?" Erza asked "Nah… Would Love too but got Many homework from Damn teacher"Lisanna shook her head

"How the fuck she tutor when she always hanging out?" Natsu asked

"You asked me that once too, Rumor said she was an angel" Gray answered

"You said that again, I need truth"

"Everyone said she has a wings" Erza spoked

"That's the same as being an angel!"

"Everyone said she have angelic voice" Levy said

"That's the same as being an angel!...Again" Natsu repeated

"Well… most of us do it with team so that it would be easier for us, More the merrier!" Mirajane raise her both arms and Natsu only silenced

"who' in?"

"Me, Mira-nii, Elf-nii, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel too!" Lisanna answered

"Why gray's not?"

"I have my reason"

"At least don't rape her" Natsu give him a pitiful look

"Im not gonna to do that, Fuck off!"

"yeah gray, im gonna kill you if you do that" Erza interrupt

"Nah…the whole council students would kill you" Jellal added

" Don't even dare to touch her" Mirajane spoke

"Raping isn't Manly!" Elfman shouted

" I'll tell you brother…He mock you for sure" Lisanna smiled evily

"I'll make you drunk if you do that" Cana said, That didn't make sense but she's drunk so everyone ignored her

"you'll die first if you touch Lu-chan" Levy said

"Oh ! I would love to attend your funeral, Gray!" Natsu said it playfully and cheerfully

"I would bought black rose for you in your funeral" gajeel smirked

"Ew that's creepy Gajeel, black rose fits you more" Gray said pointing his fingers to Gajeel's, Yep Gajeel hair is damn long black hair and gajeel painted his uniform shirt from white to Black and surprisingly the principal accepted it saying like 'it fits you'

But the rumor said that :

Gajeel love to sulking in the corner the black corner saying likes Gajeel is a dark witch that has been sent to kill Natsu – Gray

Gajeel is too desperate on woman, he should learn me… that's why he dround to darkness sea – Loke

Gajeel Hair is freaking loooonnggg! – Students A ( Nonsense )

Gajeel face is fucking scary! And it's hilarious seeing Gajeel nose burning video at YT – Students B ( not making any sense )

And many more of its which gajeel comments only scoffing..

"Let's Make him into the sleep beauty act drama, we'll put the black rose around Gajeel…..Pft…" Gray susgested and Erza eyes sparkled, She loves Drama.

"Let's borrow the costume from the drama club!" Erza added with sparkle around her, Everyone sweatdropped and Gray regret his choice except the part Gajeel is the sleeping beauty.

"No! the fuck? I ain't gonna be sleeping beauty!" Gajeel complained

"There's nothing beauty in him" lisanna said but giggled

"You dare to reject?" Erza asked with a death glare and Gajeel squeaked

"A-ayee!"

The group wen't laughing and talked about more something nonsense and keep eating their Lunch….but all the got about Lucy is that she's an angel… Gajeel gonna be a sleeping beauty… only…. That doesn't make sense actually.. but who cares?

xXx

"Is a phone still not enough?" Lucy asked bluntly with cold tone and her hands on her hips, Natsu gasped and stared

"Fuck what?" He asked coldly

"You're not even paying attention to my lecture! Is a phone as you gift not enough?"

"…"

"what do you exactly want more?"

"Another phone?"

-shook head-

"A car maybe?"

Ouch…. Natsu wanted that… but he couldn't… beside a car from a girl? That ruins his pride… and reputation…Maybe?

-hesitant shook head-

"Geez~…. What do you need? Tell me! It's for your score you know!" Lucy said while glaring at him…..Natsu still silenced

"A book?"  
"that's the last thing I want from you"

"umm…Gray's pants?"

"WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT? AM I A PERVERT OR SOMETHING?!"

"uuhhh….Doll?"  
"im not a grade-schooler.."

"Skateboard!"

"Already have 6, no need more"

"Erza's cake?"  
"She'll kill me"

"pranks on Sabertooth school?"

"whoa! That would be good, I'd took that but I'll still want more"

"Wings?"  
"Im not a freak"

Lucy sighed and face-palmed, she wondered around looking things that would give her inspiration…..natsu grinning and Lucy gasped slowly and her eyes sparkled…

"Maybe I should take this pills~" Lucy sang lovely with taking out some pills out from Natsu bags, Natsu eyes widen "NO! that's my fucking pills not your slave pills!" Natsu shouted and tried to get it from Lucy hands

"in that case…. You give me anything?" Natsu asked with a grin on his face…. Suspicious…

"yes" Lucy answer confidently

"How about….~" Natsu said it playfully with spinning his mechanic pencil… he'd think that if he ask this the the girl would go home immedietly…

.

.

Lucy is waiting paitently

.

.

.

"….a date?" That smirk is fucking suspicious on natsu face!

xXx

Edited – Tell the mistake! Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy eyes widenen as she saw Natsu fucking suspicious smirk, Lucy tilted her head "just that?" Lucy asked. Natsu face became priceless

The fuck! You supposed to decline! Damn it why you always ruin my awesome plans? And you just say like 'just that?' like that was freaking easy! Now what?

"you know that all your thought is written in your face" Lucy said while pointing her fingers to Natsu..

"You're a mindreader damn it!" Natsu complained with throwing the book

"It's not my fault that your thought is written all over your plain face"

"This is not a plain face!my face is sexy you know"

"Oh shut up! Now go study and reach your rewards! I know…!"

Lucy suddenly yelled and Natsu secretly cursing her because his ears is hurting

-whisper-

"Seriously?"

Natsu eyes sparkled in determination, And after Lucy whispering.. Natsu who's a badass kid became a nerd suddenly, He answered Lucy question all but when lucy checked all the answer is all wrong..

"what an idiot" Lucy mumbles slowly

"You know I can hear your shitty mumbles" Natsu said

"I'd say it so you can hear it"

"Great… now my brain is decreased because of your voice"  
"What an insult" Lucy sighed deeply and started walking around Natsu's room, Natsu rolled his eyes as annoyance "don't go fuck my thing" Natsu warned

"just looking not fucking"

Natsu became bored for a while and tapping his fingers to his cheeks natsu stared at Lucy long, "What's wrong?" Lucy asked with her eyebrow raised

"how did you tutor everyone?"

"Because im an angel"

"Don't go fucking lie to me"

"It's true"

"You think I believe such thing? So you here to tutor everyone and bring their lives to heaves?"

"umm…No? is angel job like that?"

"how should I know? Im the fucking devil not an angel!"

"Then it settled, you're the devil im the angel!" Lucy laughed

"How's that shit settled?"

"Just go to your damn study"

Natsu jokingly pouted cutely, but didn't work on lucy. Should know that Lucy is used by puppy-eyes..Anootheer plan! Should text gray secretly..

-beep-

From : Flame-Brain

_Oi, pervert! Need help here! Be proud I need your help because it might increased your reputation.._

-beep-

From : Perverty-ice

_How can you even increased my reputation? Im more popular than you are!_

-beep-

From : Flame-brain

_Shuddup, I need a plan to get rid of this chick_!

-beep-

From : Pervety-ice

_You mean Lucy? Why would you want to get rid of an angel?_

-beep-

From : Flame-brain

_You'd really believe that she's an angel?_

-beep-

From : Pervety-ice

_Apparently I do, I ain't gonna help you but I su-_

Natsu phone suddenly got pulled by Lucy hardly, Natsu gasped and tried to take back his phone but still Failed because Lucy death glare

"I see… Getting rid of me huh?" Lucy said with ready Natsu message on his phone, Natsu mentally cursed Gray ( gray sneezed )

Shit….she's almost as scary like Erza, damn you gray! Why did you message me? Oh wait im the one who message him….now Holy crap that chick glares is on me.

She sighed… and her eye softened and felt guilt… Her smile faded "Why don't you do page 65 question 5 – 20" she said and faked a smile

"But that was earlier I've done, are you having an amnesia?"

"why not stop the insult and do this one" Lucy said while pointing the most difficult question that natsu has ever seen, Natsu was trembling

"I'd rather kill myself than do that shitty question" Natsu shouted

Lucy sighed " It's only math"

"ONLY? ONLY MATH? MATH IS THE MOST SCARIEST THING!"

"um… it's not really scary"

"not really? Look at that numbers and multiple and what's with the alphabets! Fuck me now!"

"r-rejected?...arg..scratch that I'll help you kay?"

Lucy was shocked seeing that Natsu was trembling, Is math really that scary? Or maybe trauma? This bad ass kid scared on on thing only…..

Math….

"You know…You're an idiot" Lucy giving an insult with laughing on her face

"Shuddup Dumb ass"

"dumb? Im rank 1, If I have to make you remember it again?"

"Don't even fucking bother me"

"Im your tutor~"

"Shit….."

"you wanna go to the toilet? No chance!"

They keep arguing nonsense and Natsu didn't even answer one question correct….

xXx

Lunch

"You Fucking ask her to do what?" Gray shouted to Natsu…. And that's when everyone else came… why does Gray and Natsu always in the first to come at lunch?

Reason : the food is delicious –Gray and Natsu

Everyone sit at their usual place and started to eat their own foot while Gray secretly Kicking Natsu feet with his own feet..

"well yeah, I thought she will quit after that…." Natsu said to gray, Everyone confused

"she's never decline her student wants! Well at least not something unnecessary"

Everyone stare at the both Erza has finally spoke " You guys talking about what?"

"Natsu asking a date to Lucy as the gift"Gray said it with straight face and taking bite from his food…Everyone spoon or fork has fallen dramatically, their mouth opened widely.

Even the student near them did the same thing too… Erza couldn't believe it and threw her cake to Jellal the one beside her and jellal did the same throwing to gajeel and gajeel couldn't help it but threw Levy and lisanna – mirajane – elfman and the teacher involved too.

The others student think that there's a food fight so in the end all student throw all their food to each others, the most surprising thing is The teacher throwing some foods too and they enjoyed it.

Since the cafeteria full of foods and their still many time until next lesson… everyone decided to explore except the cafeteria… the janitor kinda freaked out…

Team Natsu and Team strauss and others decided to hang out at rooftop….gladly there was no one in there probally all student go to libraly or toilet..

"ok back to the point! Natsu you asked a date to Lucy?" Lisanna asked and the others surrounding Natsu, Natsu mentally cursing Gray because he told everyone.

"I thought she would quit with I saying something stupid" Natsu answered dramatically

Everyone sighed " you don't need saying something stupid when your already stupid" Jellal sighed while Natsu complained

"well at least don't as something unnecessary" Erza said with serious tone

"yeah don't even ask something like that" levy agreed

Gray, Natsu, Jellal and Elfman confused while Gajeel smirking for no reason

"why?" all the boys asked in unison

"if you do something unnecessary then you will go to jail, don't forget that Lucy parents own this country" Lisanna said

"C-country?" the boys shocked

"Yeah…there's one boy gone to jail 2 years.. I heard that today he's going to release" Erza said with straight-face and no one knew that Erza secretly eating cake.

"E-eeeeh?"

"Be carefull! We don't want any guys of you gone to Jail aah… but that unnecessary thing can only be done by girls" Mirajane said it with a wink

Gajeel took out the cigarette and used it with lighter but got slapped by Levy "don't smoke" Levy warned

"Just to warn you Metal-head, My nose is almost as awesome dog is so if you dare smoke in front of me letting those smell go throught my shitty nose…. I'll kill you" Natsu warned while Gray is grinning…

Ooops…. Gajeel smoke in front of Natsu on purpose…gajeel blew the smell towards Natsu and it go through Natsu beloved nose, Everyone laughed

"Like you've never smoke?" Gajeel smirked

"I do but only for my self" Natsu stood up and facing Gajeel

They both fighting and it's rare that Erza doesn't want to stop them both. Natsu quickly took gajeel cigarette from Gajeel's hands and put it at Gajeel nose… Everyone laughed again

Ew….Gajeel nose is Burning… that seems like hurt like hell. Levy almost cried out not because she felt bad for Gajeel because it scary looking at Gajeel nose burning.

"Let me join the fight!" Gray said with his fighting pose

"lemme join too!" Loke pops out from nowhere and used his fighting pose but different from Gray's one

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Regulus brilliance!"

"ice make : Lance!"

"Iron dragon hard fist!"

The boys except jellal looked each other and raise their eyebrow together in unison

"who the fuck is regulus?"

"what's with the ice?"

"Iron club?"

"Heck with fire dragon?"

…

"Why are Loke here anyway?" Gajeel asked making everyone gasped and went hysteric

"Ah yea right! Im sure that you became Lucy butler! Why are you doing here anyway?" Natsu asked with pointing to Loke

"What? Im just following my mistress, look she's over there" Loke pointed to Lucy who has enjoyed talking with the girls…

They were talking happily and the boys stared at Loke, Loke disgusted and say "sorry no interest on man!" Loke waved his hand and ran to Lucy

"What the fuck? I don't like you or anything!"Gajeel yelled and the others too making the girls felt confused…

"You guys not gay, right?" Jellal asked with disgusting voice and face, he quickly joining the girls to ran away from the boys. he didn't even joined the fight…

"DAMN YOU JELLAL!" the boys shouted making the girls laughed….Now they've just realized that Loke didn't wear school uniform…but a suit? ( Loke natural clothes!)

"Loke….why didn't you wear damn school uniform?" Gray asked with raising his eyebrow

"im too cool to wear that shitty clothes! Look, I gained more follower when I wear this!" Loke answered with showing his phone and Twitter… ah yep his follower become more..

"Hey that's the one got jailed because doing unnecessary to Lucy" Erza shouted to all and pointing to certain person…. Lucy only calmed while Everyone followed Erza fingers

Ouch…it's Dan straight

"….his face make my life-span shorter" Gajeel hissed

"….His Face make me disgusted" Gray said

"….His face is totally not popular around girls" Loke said, everyone stared at him and say 'who care?'

"….His Face make me want to kill him" Natsu spoke

"….His Face make me want to protect the girls" Jellal smiled The girls smiled back and blushed while the boys glared at him…wanting to punch but too bad that Erza is there..

"so this is the person who did unnecessary things to blondie?" gajeel asked while Lucy glared at him….

"Don't call me Blondie, and yes…He did" Lucy said with calming tone, while loki squealed making the others annoyed "He's Lucy stalker" Erza said

..

..

"Stalker?" Gray asked

"Yep…when we investigate his room it's filled with Lucy stuff" Levy answered

"He's a crazy maniac" Mirajane smiled

"Ah..yeah Lucy I've done with the homework so can you just checked it now so I can have my gift?" Jellal asked with a straight-face, everyone stared at him 'what gift?'

Jellal give Lucy a notebook and Lucy checked it carefully, lucy shut her eyes and open it again " seems like everything correct, here.. get it on the Safe House, Tomorrow" Lucy answered with a smile and throwing a key to Jellal, Jellal gladly took it.

"you're going there tomorrow?" Erza asked

Lucy nodded with a smile " Can I come too?" Levy asked with a cheerfull tone "Let's do a party like the last time!" Lisanna shouted while everyone nodded…Except Natsu

Safe house? Key? Party? Like Last Time? Tomorrow? ….Natsu only silenced and cursing everyone because he didn't know what's happening right now…

"You Morons!" Someone screamed and everyone face goes forward to the voice, Crap it's Makarov

"G-gramp!" Levy laughed nervously

"the bell already rang! You morons, im counting to 3!"

"3"

Everyone freaked out

"2"

Everyone still not moving

"1"

Everyone praying

"Morons! Fairy Law!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morons! Fairy Law!"

Everyone running around the rooftop, some of them singing and jumping with freaking out

"Fuck My life" Gajeel shouted

"I don't want to see my own funeral!" Gray yelled

" I Still haven't bought Princess Album No.16!" Loke Snapped

" Pervert!" Lucy shouted with Smacking Loke Head

"Juvia haven't bought Gray-sama album no.54!" Juvia yelled and hugging Gray's arm

"I still want to be Fiore Libralian!" Levy cried clutching her body to Gajeel hands, Good chance Levy.

"I still want to confess to Erza!" Jellal shouted… Everyone stared at him while Erza blushed

"M-me too!" Erza said looking away..And then the both of them became couple..

"Dying is not manly!" Elfman cried out ruining the lovely atsmophere

"Is that even true?" Lisanna snapped out

"Ara…ara.. Everyone is dying!" Mirajane smiled

"how could you smile at time like this!" Natsu shouted

….

….

"Nothing happened" lucy said with laughing Nervously..Everyone sighed and glared at Makarov while makarov smiled Nervously

"Ha-ha-ha… how could I use such thing to my child?" Makarov said it nervously

"Master! How could you make us freaked out!" Erza death glare to Makarov, Makarov trembling hard..  
"W-well…The bell already rang!" Makarov making excuse

"you could just tell us instead using Fairy Law, that was dangerous!" Lucy snapped and the others agreed

"Gramps, you make us freaked out…." Gray sighed

"At least I know Loke has secretly bought My album" Lucy glared at loke, Loke laughed nervously

"well thanks to you, Jellal and Erza suddenly became couple, Levy clutching at Gajeel hands and why is Gray giving Juvia a piggyback? Why Lisanna and Mirajane is at Elfman shoulder? And why im holding Lucy with a bridal-style? Why loke making a mushroom in the corner" Natsu asked innocently and looked around.

Everyone did the same and just realized what happened…The others looked away and Loke still making a mushroom " Stop making a mushroom!" Levy snapped at Loke

" im the one supposed to hold princess" Loke sulked

" why shrimp at my hands?" Gajeel asked

" why juvia is at my back?" Gray asked

" why mira-nee and Lisanna at my shoulder?" Elfman asked

" why am I carrying Lucy with bridal-style?" Natsu asked

Everyone did not know why but still doing it and secretly happy, Well good for Jellal and Erza! Bad for Loke…

"Alright! Go to your class!" Makarov snapped and pushing all the student out from the rooftop..

The student goes to their own classes but failed becase their late and has to wait next periode, Mirajane is class 3-B so she's a senpai but she hated called senpai…she thinks that make her old.

Now in the class 1..their all sitting at the corridor leaning their body to the wall "So tell me about safe house?" Natsu asked ruining the silence..

"Lucy day-off tutor is Friday and Sunday meaning Tomorrow" Erza answered calmly..

"day-off?" Natsu asked again

"Yes… it's tiring too you know tutoring everyone" Lucy answered with a sigh

"and that's why Friday and Sunday she's not tutoring everyone" Gray added

"so?" Natsu asked with a dumb face, even though his a bad kid he still have troll-face.

"Safe-house is for Lucy and the other gang to Party-off or sleep-over!" Levy smiled cheerfully

" So the party is at the safe-house and only at Lucy-day-off? Why must Lucy day-off?" Natsu asked

" Cuz' it's all with Lucy money" Gajeel answered with an annoyed-face

" who's in the gang?" Natsu asked again and doing different seat, Just in case : They are sitting at the corridor.

"Me" Lucy said

"Two!" Levy said cheerfully, seems she happy that she got to clutch at Gajeel hands * smirk *

"Three!" Gray smirked

"Four" Erza said calmly

" Five" Jellal smiled

"six" Gajeel scoffed

"Seven" Lisanna grinned, im making Elfman in class 2-C.

" Juvia is eight" Juvia said

"Nine" loke said, still making mushroom.

"there's many others like Mira-nee, Elf-nii, cana and many more I think" Lisanna said

"why everyone never asked me?" Natsu sulked, his friend leaving him behind while Gajeel and Jellal smirking..

"I thought gray asked you?" Levy said, her cheerfull smile faded became worried

Natsu glared at gray while gray still stay calm, Gray glared back " You're the one who rejected" Gray scoffed hard making Natsu raised his eyebrow..

_Only short Flashback_

_Natsu was bullying the geek at the roof-top, he still a bad kid. Gray was there walking to Natsu with waving his hands, Natsu waved back and they talked as if the geek was not there._

"_hey flame-brain, do yo-"_

"_No, gotta buy more pack"_

"_ouch…You should g-"_

"_Nah….im tired today!"_

_Natsu walked out from the rooftop leaving Gray behind aloned, Gray asked Natsu many times that Natsu never let Gray finished his sentence and always rejected it._

_Only short Flashback end_

Natsu silenced while the others glared at Natsu and mocking him, Gajeel went overboard with mocking and end-up fighting with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy and others…. The others only joining because next-periode is still long time, Lucy only watching because she only needed to use Loke.

"Iron dragon sword!"

"Dance my blades!"

"Meteor!"  
"Solid script : Iron!" (aw levy you used the same element of Gajeel!)

"Regulus Impact!"

"Fist of the Fire dragon!"

"Take Over : Tiger!"  
…..

"Alright! What's with the blade thing?"  
"umm….Meteor?"  
"why are you using my elements, shrimp?"  
"And who the fuck is regulus,again?"

"Again with the fire dragon?"

"Take over tiger?"

….

Of course nothing happened and they keep arguing using their Magic ( Only names) Levy and Jellal tired and decide to ditch them with lucy, no one noticed them… and the teacher made them got detention…

xXx

After detention..

" that was damn long" Natsu complained

" Because of you guys, I have detention!" erza smacked all

" why did you guys ditched uuus!" Lisanna cried out to Levy, Jellal and lucy  
"It's your guys fault that you guys fighting" Jellal said calmly but didn't notice Erza punch… jellal quickly dodged it…

"Everyone! I got news!" mirajane interrupt them, everyone stared at her and making a face like 'what?'

"Check your facebook later! C'ya!" Mirajane who suddenly interrupt and suddenly go home… Everyone silenced

"Why check Facebook?" Levy asked

"Dunno, check later! Gotta go home fast now! Bye" Gray said with waving his hands and suddenly gone

"Gotta make Erza home safely!" Jellal and erza waved their hands together and walked out the gate together….

The didn't noticed that Lisanna and Elfman running to Mirajane too, Gajeel took Levy home which levy gladly took the chance…now left.. Lucy and natsu! Yay!

" Natsu, today all my pupils is off and only left you. Can I go to your house straight right now?" Lucy asked innocently looking at her agenda.

Natsu blinked…. Now? I must buy more pack today! No bitches please don't go to my damn room and i can't get out of your fucking traps on me by using my brain!

"Today?" natsu asked back

Lucy nodded

"isn't that too fast?"

Lucy shook her head

"Are you sure?"  
Lucy nodded

"Alright, I know your thought it's written on yourface, we gonna study now! You must get rank up 250 or I'll use _that_" Lucy said with commanding voice

Natsu trembled in fear and nodded, they both walked together to Natsu house…Natsu scared on _that,_ _That_ means is Lucy stole all Natsu precious stuff, Natsu got tied so he couldn't move, Must get 150 question right and if not… He got punched by delinquent that Lucy hired…

Alright that really is scaring but that what's Lucy used to bad kid…

"Hey…when the first day you in my shitty room…why my shitty room became fucking clean?" natsu asked

"your '_shitty room'_ is dirty, we can't study if you room is damn dirty so I clean it" Lucy answered

"Dafuq? You're the one who cleaned it?"

Lucy nodded

"Damn you blondie tutor"

"Your welcome pinky-pupils"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Do you guys wanna know something?

TODAY IS MY LAST DAY IN HOLIDAY! TOMORROW I MUST STEP THAT DAMN SCHOOL! WHICH MEAN MOM NOT GONNA LET ME TOUCH MY AWESOME LAPTOP!

SOMEONE GIVE ME MORE REVIEW SO I COULD SECRETLY STEAL THIS LAPTOP FROM MY MOM AND UPDATE MORE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Have you ever felt Juvia glare?" Lucy asked opening a topic, Natsu blinked

"Yea sure….It's creepy actually" natsu answered with his shivering body

"It's actually when I was walking with gray and I felt a demon behind me" Natsu continued

"That because Juvia thought that you guys are Gay Couple…"

.

.

.

.

This is Natsu so he need 1 month to think

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" Oops…Not 1 month.

"Juvia thought you guys are gay couple" Lucy repeated again with a sigh and Natsu went to hysteric

"FUCK MAN? IM NOT A COUPLE WITH THAT BASTARD! IM NORMAL AND IM NOT FREAKING GAY!"

"Man? Im a woman, dude"

"Who cares?"

"Me"

Natsu ignored her and shouting making the neighbors went angry and get out of their house and then the housewife smacked natsu with a broom, it's actually hurts! And moreover the broom has trash and it touch Natsu pinks hair

"Tch…Violent old hag" Natsu clicked his tongue and touching his head and but that had bruises from the violent broom

"your fault for shouting"

"Shut up bitch"

"you shut up, Jerk"

Natsu ignored her again and secretly cursing the house wife and the broom, but lucy chuckled evily and Natsu didn't notice that lucy is doing something with her phone

"what are you doing?" Natsu asked

"I recorded when that auntie smacked you with a broom, and there's our friends comment! Thx I got many view" Lucy answered with a sweet smile but Demon inside

"YOU WHAT?!"

Natsu hurried took lucy phone from lucy hands and quickly see it with his own hands

_Youtube…_

_*Video with Natsu got smacked by a broom and his hair is dirty_

_Comments :_

_Gray : BWAHAHAHA! POOR YOU FLAME-BRAIN ( Natsu _: Curse you icy-pants )

_Gajeel : GIHIHIHIHI! SALAMENDER, THAT's LAME! _( Natsu : Your laugh is scary )

_Erza : What did you do to make the lady smacked you? Shouting? _( Natsu : Mind-reader, Lucy : It's just obvious )

_Loki : YOUR HAIR IS GARBAGE! TAKE THAT! REVENGE FOR CARRYING MISTRESS IN BRIDAL-_STYLE ( Natsu : Fuck him, my hair is not damn garbage! Revenge? So he's the one who told that violent hag to smack me? He's so going to die! )

_Makarov : PFFFTTTT…Idiots ( Natsu _: if only they knew that I can read this )

_Cana : No one gonna marry you! _( Natsu : AM I A GIRL OR SOMETHING?!)

_Levy : _Poor you….

_Natsu haters : HA! SERVE YOU RIGHTS! ( _Natsu : Natsu haters? Who the fuck make this?, Lucy : Gray, Gajeel, Loki and the others still more )

_Elfman : Got smacked by an old lady is not manly _( Natsu : Shuddup )

_23659802331 comments more_

Natsu kept reading until the end making Lucy batteries gone down, Lucy freaked out and Natsu still reading the bad comments….

xXx

Lunch

This time Natsu late because he want to make the others gathered first..

"ICE-PRINCESS, METAL-HEAD & PLAYBOY-JERK!" Natsu called out with a dark aura

The three who was called looked with a dumb face

"YOU GUYS MADE Bad COMMENTS ABOUT ME AT YT! YESTERDAY!" Natsu shouted again preparing to fight

"But you don't even have YT account.." Gray said raising his eyebrow

"I borrowed Lucy's Phone" Natsu said

"the comments is all trueee, Gihi.." Gajeel smirked

"You should stop that creepy laugh"

"Shuddup"

"it's for revenge" Loke interrupt

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNEW HOW DID I CARRY THAT BLONDIE"  
"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE" Lucy shouted

The five of them fight ( including Lucy ) and end up erza smacked them ( Except lucy ) " But I have Video about Gajeel nose burning…" Lucy mumbles with her eyes wondered at the ceiling…

"But that time you were not there" Mirajane said

"Levy and gray gived to me "

Gajeel glared at Gray but not to levy " and it had more view and comments more than Natsu's" Lucy continued her words while Natsu flinched

"How could Gajeel has more than me?!" Natsu complained

"Dunno…Maybe because it's more hilarious?"

Everyone nodded…

"Fuck you gajeel!"

"How come I get the shout?!"

"Cuz' you have more views than mine's!"  
"But I don't even wanted to have my nose burning video popular on YT!"

"yea Right! TIME TO DAMN FIGHT!"  
They both fighting while everyone face-palmed and ignored the both of them… erza enjoyed her cake while Mirajane squealed about Gajeel nose burning (?)

Since they are annoying the chef, janitor and others kicked them out from the lunch area and Erza glared them " HOW COULD YOU INTERRUPT MY HAPPINESS?!" Erza shouted

"I DON'T KNOW! THEY JUST KICKED US OUT! FOR NO REASON!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled, begging for mercy.

"they kicked us out because you guys always fighting" Lucy face-palmed

They all kept arguing and fighting walking in the middle corridor until there's a little girl… Maybe elementary?

" are you lost? Because this is not a place for you, so get out" natsu blurted out to the little girl, Everyone gasped and Lucy smacked him

"how could you say that to a little girl?!"

" I dunno! Probally she's a stray-cat!"  
"She's a damn human!" Gray yelled

"How did an elementary student got here?" Erza asked

The girl just cried

"I-im not a e-elementary…..i-Im not s-small" The girl cried and Makarov interrupt them

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU bRATS DO?" Makarov yelled

"Talking?" Gajeel talked back

"She's important here! Even thought she's small and looks like an elementary student!"  
"S-so i-am re-really s-small' The girl cried more

Everyone freaked out and thinking about a way to make the girl stop the crying, Gajeel used dumb face but make the girls more cry, Mirajane used her satan soul (?) and the girl cried more and the girl still crying

Now what with the bright light?

Oh shit! Her hands glowing!  
….. FUCK! HELP US DAMN IT!  
"Hic…Hic….A-activated! F-Fairy Glitter!" The girl shouted

And everyone blinked…. "It's one of the 3 Fairy strong magic!" Erza yelled making the others more scared and freaked out…

3…

HOW THE HELL THIS KID GOT AMAZING POWER?  
2

"MAYBE THIS IS A JOKE LIKE YESTERDAY!" Natsu yelled

"NO! IT COULDN'T BE! CUZ' HER HANDS GLOWING" Levy interuupt

1…

Aw crap..

-Booom-

-craaasshhh-

-guuuarrr-

….

xXx

How was that?

Salurin Fun days

1

New teacher came and told us to make us pick our friends one by one to spell words… you know!  
And then there's my cousin..looking around and picked me

"I choose you!" She pointed to me ( is this pokemon or what?"

And she told me to spell the most difficult words that I couldn't even spell ( Im still stupid right there cuz' I freaked out)

How should I react

"YOU DAMN BITCH! WHY DID YOU PICK ME!?"

I throw my chair to her making the others shouted and backed out while the teacher punish me

How did I react

Silenced with a dumb face

2

The teacher told us to make a sentence….and write it at the whiteboard

How should I write

'Im stepping on the floor because im fucking awesome!'

And then I got punishment

How I did write

'im sitting'? ( SO SIMPLE! )

…..

And my friends write

'We're kicking balls right now!'

How should I react

I bursted out from laughing thought I knew he didn't mean it that way…

"OMG! LET ME JOIN YOU" I shouted, and then the others realized what I mean. The boys will laughed while the girls will mocking and the teach will punish me

How I did react

Silenced and smiling for no reason

3

Teach is explaining something with long words that everyone can't understand and the teach says some thing like this

' for example_, sitting on the tree'_

How I should react

"SITTING ON THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

How I did react

Sleep

xXx

bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There stood a broken building, Window glasses were everywhere shattered over, Ambulance came with the annoying sound bell. Injured person were bought to the hospital, The building was really broken all over… And there's no stood things that are survived.

Right now is Team Natsu is sitting at their own Hospital Bed and they were in 1 room because their the one who requested it…

Silenced gained, Many people were bandaged all over….

Gajeel was the first one to talk to ruin the silence atsmophere

"So….Why are we here again?" Gajeel asked with his eye eyeing the ceiling, Damn the ceiling was so much interesting to look.

"We were talking to a lost stray-kitten…..Scratch that, We were talking to a elementary little school" Natsu answered

"She cried because she was called 'small'" Lucy added

"And then she used one of the 3 strongest Fairy spell" Erza added too

"Fairy Glitter" Everyone said in unison

Everyone sighed and couldn't believe what happened, Just because being called small doesn't mean that you can randomly use Fairy Glitter to the school making the students injured and the school ruined!

" I can't believe this!" Levy complained

"And I can't tutor everyone with this injured body!" Lucy complained while everyone stared at her

"You're still thinking about that?" Everyone asked

"Y-yea"

"AT TIMES LIKE THIS?"

Lucy laughed nervously and the others face-palmed, she's too nice….to even thinking tutoring everyone with an injured body like that…

"At least our memory is not gone, I thought that incidents like that would cause me to lose my memory gone cuz' I freaked out more from my limits" Gray face-palmed and squeaked because his hands is full of bruises and bandages

"Me too…" jellal sighed

"And it all because of Natsu talking to the girl" Lucy said and everyone glared to natsu, Natsu laughed nervously

"A-aww…come'on! Im just worried about her! Just like that…" Natsu said it nervously

"By saying a harsh word?" Levy asked coldly

"Alright scratch my words, my fault" Natsu said by raising his both hands but causing him to shout

" Fuck you dragneel" Gajeel interrupt

"Yeah fuck you because of you we almost died" Gray added

"We should knit his mouth after we get out from this hospital" Loke added more

Natsu can felt something dangerous gonna happen to him…

"Aw come'on! Let's just forget about that!" natsu said

"FORGET? ARE YOU FUCKING IDIOT? HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO SAY TO MY MOM WHEN I GET BACK FROM HOSPITAL? LIKE IM GONNA SAY ' Cu'z we were talking to a little girl' ? HUH?" Gray snapped out

"YEAH! EVERYONE INJURED BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN MOUTH! NOW WHERE ARE WE GONNA STUDY? I MAY LOOK LIKES NEVER STUDY BUT THAT BECAUSE I ONLY STUDY AT NIGHT AND SCHOOL! TO FILL MY HEAD AT THE EXAMS DAY!" Gajeel snapped out too

"THE OTHERS STUDENTS WHO ARE INNOCENT IS INVOLVED TOO! THEY'VE HURT BECAUSE OF YOU DAMN CLUMSY ACTIONS!" Loke added a snapped voice

"YOU BETTER TAKE RENSPOBILITY!" Erza Shouted

And the others kept shouting at natsu, snapping at natsu making Natsu shivered… and their shouting voice is heard by the others and the nurse couldn't stop them

-Tuut-

A door sound the door was opened by one hand and there's a two visitors…. Makarov and the little girl..

" We need to explain thing…" makarov was the one who spoked first….

"This girl here.. is Mavis Vermillion…. The first principal of Fairy High…!" Makarov introduced his little friends, Mavis smiled sweetly…

Everyone mouth is opened widely and shocked… they sweatdropped…

T-the first principal?!

"Yes correct, im sorry for my childish behavior because I got called 'small' even thought I was used by that but I hate hearing that from the pinky over there" Mavis pointed Natsu… Natsu flinched

"Yea sureee…but how about the others students and school? How are we gonna do about it? If it's about bill payments then natsu gonna pays it!" gray went to straight

"We're here to talk about that…apparently… the other students were safe and sent home safely, we payed their medical bill… but they were sent to other school for a while" Makarov said

"O-other school?" Lucy gulped

"yes…you guys gonna go too" Makarov smiled coldly… it's obvious that he glared at Natsu  
"But our student is too many for other school to handle!" Erza said but squeaked as she felt hurt at her shoulder

"We give to different school of course, for example is Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Twilight Ogre, Dark unicorn, Shoutern Wolfes, Grimoire Heart and lastly… Sabertooth.. You guys in this room is sent to Sabertooth High.." Makarov said it loud and clear so that they won't ask anything…. But they will

"why are we at sabertooht's?" lucy asked

"Cuz' that's the last place" Makarov answered

"Can't we go to lamia scale? Maybe Grimoire heart would be more good than sabertooth!" Gray said

"Lamia scale is already full as for the others… you guys know you'll be bullied"

"I don't care, we can kick their but outs" Natsu snapped

"Sure… But that would mean you guys expelled from the school and the other school is full"

"Why us? The others would get bullied too if they stay at Dark high school!" Jellal said

"Dark high school only choose to fight the strongest and your guys are the strongest… that would only required you guys!"

"how about Mirajane and elfman? They are strong too!" levy spoke

"I have sent them to Blue Pegasus…"

"Damn.."Gajeel scoffed

"No choice! You guys are the cause of the big destruction! At least 4 month would made the school back to normal! And you brats need to study"

"It's damn salamander Fault!" Gajeel Scoffed Hard

"yeah.. because of that pinky, we get injured!" Loke added

"HeY!" Natsu snapped

"It's true" Everyone said and Natsu flinched…

_Oh gawd…! Someone heeeelp meh!_ Natsu thought

" You guys are sent by tomorrow Monday, Uniform is sended to your each houses"  
Before everyone could say a thing or breath, Makarov already out of the room.. Not wanting to hear any complain and Mavis followed him.

"No party today huh?" lucy asked with a nervous smile

"Can't be helped that we stuck at sabertooth….Because of something Pinky" Erza said as Natsu flinched

"Im gonna beat sabertooth out!" Natsu snapped out

"thought im gonna try _that_" Jellal said with a sad look  
"you haven't yet?" gray asked

"yeah…I thought would be better to try now..yet now stuck cuz' Pinky!"

"what's _That_ anyway?" Natsu asked trying throw the topic

"It's the key that Lucy throw to me yesterday?"

"that one? Why would you like to do with a key?"

"You would vomit if we tell you" Gray interrupt

"I ain't gonna Vomit!" Natsu yelled  
"Promise?"

"yea yea promise, TELL ME NOW!"

"A key car"

Natsu suddenly Vomit after hearing that word, Making the others feel disgusted and they close their Face and trying to stop hearing Natsu vomiting Voice…. Urk…

The nurse came and clean up… and then Natsu was told change clothes…. He did it and back to his hospital bed….He's trying to not vomit again

"Why did you say that disgusting word?" Natsu asked with his face became more green

"Cuz' I know you would Vomit, Idiot!" Gray answered

"Fuck you"

"Yes your welcome"

What's with people answering from 'Fuck you' to 'Your welcome' ?

Natsu still disgusted while the Nurse came with a tea to stop his Vomiting scene… his voice it's just to disguting

"Car" Loke said loud and clear to reach Natsu ears

Natsu vomited…._again…_

"Yet… we're talking about staying other school becoming Natsu vomiting scene? Stop it… it's disgusting" Lucy interrupt Natsu's scene

"Im gonna beat the crap out Sabertooooooh –UWWWWWEEEEEEEK – " Natsu said and ended with vomiting cuz Loke still shouting 'Car'

The most surprising is…. Gajeel is Vomiting too, so it's really disgusting to have two people right and Left is vomiting…

"Don't, we don't want to get expelled…. And it's miracle the accepted the request…" levy spoked

"Why would they accepted it? I rather pick Mermaid heel than Sabertooth" Gray sighed

"Mermaid heel is an all girl school…you can't step in" Lucy said…

But that was when they realized…someone is sulking at the corner…Not Loke because this dark aura is more darker and dangerous…

Making everyone shivered…. And trembling.. Everyone almost forgotten about her…

Juvia Loxsar…

"Umm….Juvia?" Lucy called out first..

"It's not like we forgot or anything we were just talking seriously!" Levy said

Juvia eyes sparkled and everyone realized that Juvia has no injuries at her bodies… nor bandage

"How could you have no injuries?" Gray asked

"Juvia didn't know… But Juvia wound is not big.. and Juvia healed Fast" Juvia smiled as she squealed at how Gray care for her

"Could you be using Gray Photo Album for protection?" levy asked

"Yes… Juvia used that… Juvia used it because Juvia know that gray-sama love is in there protecting Juvia heart and Body!" Juvia answered and Everyone sweatdropped…

"The power of Gray photo is incredibely amazing!" Natsu said determined

"But Loke injuries is not that bad too, why are you still here anyway if you're injuries are fine?" Lucy asked seeing loke has not much bandage only bruises

"I still wanted to stay with you, princess" Loke said playfully

"Probally using Lucy album as protection" Levy blurted out and Loke Flinched while Lucy glared..

"I've should use that next time….But it's disgusting seeing Gray as a protection" Natsu said with a dumb face and Gray snapped out….

"Pft….Too scared and have to use protection" gajeel scoffed

"Says who has injured badly" Levy smacked him hard..

"But still…Unbelievable…. We injured..here….cuz' clumsy Natsu actions" Gray said sighing badly

"Can we get off on that?" natsu said

"Alright…. But in one condition" erza said

"What?"

"Be the prince for Gajeel sleeping beauty act Drama"

xXx

Did you guys read Latest Fairy Tail Manga update? ( Chapter 314 )

OMG! SIMON SISTER! AND WHAT'S WITH THE BLOOD?  
REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

_Im so sorry for the grammar mistake…. As for_

_Asdfman : Please don't die yet from my Fanfic T^T_

And for other review for Fairy tail chapter 314 : I have a feeling that old characters gonna bought up again….Right?

Chapter 8

Everyone was Smirking evily, Their smirk contain evil ideas that could straight kill Natsu. Natsu who was irritated end up shivering…Well duh.. He must be a PRINCE FOR GAJEEL SLEEPING BEAUTY ACT! ….

Well only Gajeel who's not smirking…he was disgusted but can't complain from Erza glares

"Why gajeel is the sleeping beauty?" Natsu asked erza with a Nervous Laugh

"because I said so! And I already checked Sabertooth schedule!" Erza answered giving a many paper

"When did you check it?" lucy asked

"Earlier…Master Makarov has already told me… Because I was the first to wake up" Erza answered "It seems that 3 week more that Sabertooth want us to make a drama.. to make attraction of course…" Erza continued her words

"Why us?" Gray asked

"it's our way to say 'Thanks' "

"Why not Lucy be the sleeping beauty?" Levy asked raising her eyebrow

"We're doing 2 dramas, Lucy should be…..C-cinderella! Yeah!"

"Why are we doing 2 dramas?" Loke asked

"The Sleeping beauty act would be attraction for the guys while the Cinderella is a attraction for the girl"

"Why not switch? C-cuz' you know girls like s-sleeping b-beauty m-more!" Gajeel trying to find excuse, if he will be Cinderella, he would only dance with natsu but if he become Sleeping beauty…The kissing part would be disgusting…

"I think that would be good.." Erza answered with a smile, gajeel sighed

"W-why me? " lucy asked

"Any complain?"

"N-no!"

Everyone except Erza sighed, they are stuck with Erza loves to drama….and yet Gajeel will _dance_ with natsu in _fancy dress_…. And Levy would _cry_ in the middle of crowd…

While Loke and Gray shouting to Natsu with an insult and laughter that would annoy the Fire dragon slayer..And of course…. They will secretly took a _Video_

Everyone from other school will watch the embarrassing dramas…or they would _Gladly_ watch it.

And Gajeel would regret it…While Levy still crying in the middle of crowd, Gray and Loke would blackmailed the both of them with the video while Erza squealing at how she loves drama is.

"And furthermore…. I have borrow the costume and it will arrive at my house tomorrow, Monday you guys have to practice hard!" Erza shouted but yelped in pain

"But erza…. 2 weeks more it's Exams right?" Lucy asked with tilted her head, Everyone gasped while Gajeel and Natsu smirked…

"it's easy, Natsu and Gajeel has to study too… You don't mind right, lucy?" Erza asked back " Since you're smart" Erza continued her words

Lucy face-palmed and nodded while Gajeel and Natsu sulked. "OH and I forget something…" Erza said

"what?" Gray asked

"Master send me a text that Sabertooth only like smart people and hate stupid people, that means Natsu…You would probally get bullied" Erza spoked as she look to her phone…

"Heh?i fight back" Natsu said with a boring tone

"You can't"  
"And why?"  
"you might get expelled"

"Who care?"  
"Lucy." Erza turned her head to Lucy and Lucy nodded happily, Lucy took out a remote from her desk and press the green button. Natsu electriced.

Whenever Lucy press the green button Natsu would suffered from electric, It was used for if Natsu objecting orders, Natsu now was burned and now can't object Erza orders…

"Aren't Gajeel stupid too?" Natsu asked pointing his fingers to Gajeel.

"No, his ranks is 10" Erza answered while Natsu flinched and gajeel smirked

"I ain't stupid like you" Gajeel smirked

"Tch…..Probally used cheats" Natsu spat

They both fighting and Erza didn't bother smacked them but she eat cake that reserved by the nurse hospital. But loke kept shouting 'Car' that makes Gajeel and Natsu Vomit hard.

"..Maybe I should get home first, my wound is now completely healing…I only need rest now" Gray said as he stood up carefully from the hospital bed..Juvia gladly followed him.

"Hmm…Now you say so, My wound is getting better" Erza said as she do the same thing gray did, Lucy too.

"I'll go home with you, Erza!" Lucy said and Erza nodded followed by Loke, Levy and Gajeel walk home together and Natsu only alone ( at least he's no forever-alone )

-Beep-

From : Popsicle ( The name contact changed! )

_I heard that sabertooth going to give surprise! When we came in… Maybe the will throw eggs to you! Im totally gonna video it!_

-Beep-

From : Ash-Brain ( this too!)

_Sooooooo? You're wasting my life-span here_

-beep-

From : Popsicle

_Not like you have long life, you damn Flame-brain!_

-beep-

From : Ash-Brain

_My life-span shorten when I see your Face_

-Beep-

From : Popsicle

_What are you going to do, when you got home? I mean your father not Smoking, sleeping, showering, changing clothes or others_

-Beep-

From : Ash-brain

_Kick him? Not like I care… probally asking many things…what today is it?_

-Beep-

From : Popsicle

_Sunday, Idiot…_

….

Natsu ignored the last text even thought he read it, He kept walking until he standin in front of his door house… Maybe window would be more good than door unless he want his father asking many things.

Natsu quickly ran toward the door of his rooms and climb it, he opened the lock by destroying it and get in as fast as possible…

But then….It was a worst sight for his whole life… his eyes widenen..

His rooms is still clean but there's a gift that was prepared for Natsu, a gift that Natsu would never even wanted to accept even if he got blackmailed…..

Natsu bursted out finding his cellphone from his bags that are show at his bed.. Natsu quickly touches the cellphone and clicking many times with a nervous face..

He dialed someone..

-beep beep beep-

Not answering….

-beep beep beep-

Hurry and took it, Natsu clenched his teeth and punching his rooms wall..

"_Hello?"_

"Erza, what the meaning of this?"

"_You mean the gift?"_

"yes! What's the meaning of it!"  
"_you already knew right?"_

"WELL YEAH BUT WHY THE GIFT IS A _**' PRINCE COSTUME'**_?"  
_"Cuz' it's your role"_

"BY LOOKING AT IT I WANT TO VOMIT!"  
_"it's not even a car"_

Natsu vomit but he get back to his cellphone

"_And I already prepared the scenario, you better get ready on Monday or else"_

-tuuuuuuut

Shit….she turned of..

The thing that shown in his rooms is a Prince costume with a bunch paper under of it.. Natsu want to vomit by looking at it..

And yet… the scenario have some stickman drawing, Loke and Gray make them signature over there with a line ' _Good Luck! Prince~'_

They gonna die on Monday…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Current Location : Sabertooth High

Current Of Natsu state : Alone

Ever since Team Fairy Tail goes to Sabertooth high for a while, Natsu was left alone.. why?'

Natsu is the only one who's rank down… while the others kept getting popular…

I bet their phone contact is full of stranger Name, HA! Im betting Juvia is glaring anyone who's getting on Gray! I bet…Shit.. he's alone..

He's School Alone!

Now I know why gramps and Erza saying things like they only like smart people and they fucking bully the stupid… and Natsu could not fight back or else, he get to see his funeral because of Erza punches.

"Oi, Flame-Head! We're eating, Co'mere!" Gray called and natsu only nodded following him. In the middle of walking… some students were whispering

"Hey, look at that pinky! He probally blackmail Gray-sama to make Gray-same be friends with him!"

I didn't fucking blackmail popsicle, why would i? we already friends from baby! Why need blackmail him?!

"Ew…he's frickin using dirty tricks!"

Im only using dirty tricks to fight not to be friends with Ice princess

"that pinky is disgusting!"

Argh..My hands are itching to roar and punched all those rumours! Their brain is fucking negative! We need a doctor from them. Why? For their brain and their wounds from me!

"He probally a loner, he's stupid anyway. Not like he can fight our amazing brains"

Alright, im gonna rip their brain out from their body so that they don't have brains to fight me. Maybe I should give the brains to zombie.

"He used his money huh?"

"No way! Gray-san would never be used by Money, he's a jerk!"  
you guys haven't even talked to me and already talk me shit?

"Ignore them Natsu, I know you're gonna fight them" Gray said realizing Natsu already clenched his hands to fist

"You sound like you're the heroine in this one..you're stealing my role" Natsu hissed

Fuck Gray's Fan, I bet his phone is full of stranger contact and he even won't call them. I bet all his stranger fans would secretly photo him or stalk him and record every voice that out from Gray's mouth.

"don't starting to hate my fans would cha'? and yep, my phone is full of stranger contact and Im feeling someone is recording my voice" Gray interrupted Natsu though

Oh great! Lucy's a mindreader and Gray too.. now who? Erza? The world gonna end

"No im not a mindreader,and erza? End of world, bro." Gray said

Oh amazing! * with a mocking tone* I forgooot that gray's a mindreader and he would read every of my though.

"im gonna kill you later but we're here already"

Gray and Natsu stopped in front of large table with people and food on it, it his friends only.. NOT the stranger who would scream at every movements of they idol do.

"Being lonely huh?"Gajeel smirked

Damn his brain and smirk and his face too

"no im not, Metal-head" Natsu hissed

"admit it, Natsu. You didn't even talk from the morning when the class started" Mirajane smiled,

That hit the spot, Bulls eye!

"Shuddup" Natsu said

"Can't be helped, My Phone is getting full of stranger here.. and a lovely ladies too" Loke grinned

" I bet all of you contact is girl and non-boy, so what am i caterogized to your phoonee?" Natsu said sarcastically

" you're in ' gay friends'"Loke said back

Natsu who bought drinks in the middle of walking before, is drinking and choking out after what Loke said

"What the hell dude? " Natsu hissed

'_How dare he talk to Loke-sama like that?!_' Loke fans said '_Yeah yeah!'_

"Just ignore them, it's their treatment. To have smart student on their school, so the school would be more popular eventually.." Erza said

"But we'll not gonna leave fairy tail" Lucy continued

"as a man, we will be together" Elfman said dramatically

"even if you a jerk.." Loke said

"you're still our friend" Gray continued

"we'll never.." Gajeel said

"leave you" Levy continued

"Don't take the heroine line parts" Natsu interrupted " this isn't a drama, what's with the line, guys?"

Everyone sweatdropped and about to curse Natsu, they just wanted to say heroine parts and Natsu ruined it

"Great, You ruined the awesome atsmophere" gajeel hissed

"we'll just trying to be awesome" Gray said

"And you ruined it" Loke added

"you ruined the fun~" lucy whined

"you and I gonna have talk about this" Erza scolded while Natsu shivered in fear

Just because something like this? She's damn crazy

"Ara…ara… He's just dumb no need to talk with him when he doesn't even knew how to talk" Lucy said waving his hands, Gray, Loke and Gajeel bursted out laughing

She saved me but that's an insult in what she's saying and how she saying in mocking tone

"I know how to talk!" Natsu complained

"we still have to practice drama, right?" levy interrupted and Erza ignored Natsu complain

"yes, I'll leave the costume to you." Erza said

"I gotta work hard then…" Lucy mumbled

"I can't wait to see Natsu and Gajeel dance because.." Gray stopped in the middle of sentence and grinned with loke

"It's gonna be Bromance!" Loke continued

Gray and loke laughed hard while the others joined them, Gajeel and Natsu were hoping that they can run away so the can't hear their mocking… Gajeel and Natsu gonna curse Gray and Loke later… Not in Erza sight of course

"Can I help you organizing the costume, ne Levy?" Lucy asked nicely

"Of course! That be great" Levy answered

"Can I help too? I've been help to many Fashion store.. if you don't mind" Loke said

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled stopping Loke

They knew if Loke doing it…it gotta be something extremely embarrassing

"Shut up both of you!" Erza yelled and both of them stopped "Loke, I'll allow you to do so.. " Erza smiled to Loke nicely with Loke grinning maniacly

"We both gonna die for sure.." Gajeel and Natsu said

"After the drama and watch how many views you guys gonna got!" Levy said cheerfully

"The lunch are gonna end for sure, I think you guys should finish eating or drinking or whatever im gonna got to class first" Lucy interrupted and the others nodded

"I want school to end but.. if school end then I have to practice drama… and it makes me doesn't want to school end while I want it to end now… WHY IS IT SO CONFUSING!?" Natsu went freaked out and so is Gajeel

"DITCH BRO! DITCH YOU MORON!" Gajeel yelled to Natsu

"IF I DITCH, THEN ERZA WOULD FIND ME YOU DUMBASS" Natsu shouted back

"HOW CAN SHE FOUND YOU?"

"SHE HAS PUT GPS ON MY PHONE! HER PHONE WOULD RING EVER TIME WHEN I DITCH CLASS"  
"THEN JUST DELETE THE GPS YOU IDIOTS!"  
"I FORGOT MY PHONE!"  
"THE SHE WOULND'T FOUND YOU IF YOUR PHONE IS AT HOME!"  
"ah yeah, right..well thanks Gajeel.. gotta go ditch" Natsu waved while everyone sweatdropped Good thing that Erza didn't hear their conversation with…Cake.

xXx

"I kinda regret for coming to this school" Natsu said, right now they're touching the dialogue that they want to rip it out in front of erza and run away from her and yelling something ridiculous.

"You got that right, im two" Gajeel raised his arms.

"Stop whining! Go to practice!" Erza yelled

"by the way who's the two sisters again?" Gajeel asked

"Levy and Lisanna" Erza answered and start yelling something like 'get your asses to the stage and perform your beautyfull act!' 'stop whining!'

"Cinderella! This tea sucks! You need more skills!" Lisanna throw the tea to Gajeel making Gajeel sweaty or sticky.

"Im sorry" gajeel apologized._ Shit! Why the fuck im apologizing to this whiny bitch?!_

"oi, Where's my dress? The one with polkadots! Slowpoke" Levy mocked

"Is in the wardrobe the one with the color pink, number 3 and under the Green lines one" Gajeel said it in detail, Lisanna and Levy sweatdropped a bit.

"Letter!" Gray yelled ( postman) and threw the letter randomly and ran away

"oh a letter better read fast! Oh god! It's from the kingdom" Levy and Lisanna squealed

"Yeah bitches, go to the fairy tale and whatsoever like I care!?" Gajeel shouted and went freaking out, Erza smacked him and they all has to practice again until night..

xXx

im a lazy asses and that's why im using time skip : 2 weeks later

The Cinderella and Sleeping beauty Poster has been showen, many students come to see it and secretly took a photo of it and whispered

"Lucy-sama and Gray-sama is in the sleeping beauty!"

"kyaa~ "

"Umm…..why's gajeel-sama and Natsu-sama is in the Cinderella?"

"I don't know…. But I prefer sleeping beauty then watch a metal using dress…"

"yea you got that right"

"HOLY SHIT! Natsu-san is going to be on Cinderella act? Im fucking going on it!" Sting yelled, he was one of those who admire Natsu fighting skills while Rogue admired gajeel. "Im gonna bought my damn awesome camera for this!"

"Oh hell no brat! I ain't gonna let you do that" Natsu complained

"Oh why? You're the main character.."

"I think this would be interesting…" Rogue mumbled and sting turned to him "You heard that Natsu-san, gajeel-san?! Rogue is praising this damn poster! You got a reward, dude" Sting slapped Natsu and gajeel back

"what the hell?" Gajeel hissed

"ah that would be great! Sting! Send it to me after you recorded it, I have to practice so I don't have time" Lucy interrupted them and waved to sting ( in this story, they're cousin! HAHA!)

"Sure! I gladly would and comment it as much as I can!" Sting said

"NOOO!" Gajeel and Natsu cried


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Im lazy and I know it, Time skip : The starts of drama.

After three weeks of practicing, Natsu and Gajeel cried at the end of practice each day. And the night they have been tutored by Lucy and Erza. Gajeel cried and want to kill himself when he saw The costume he'll be wearing.

"The author is so damnn lazy! Can't the author made it more long?!" Gajeel snapped out "can't be helped that the author ass is lazy" Natsu said

Many people today came, wanting to watch the drama and preparing to laugh their ass off. Sting bought poster of the picture Natsu 'Idiot' for fun. While Rogue did the same but he's holding Gajeel poster.

"Thank you for coming!" Erza said bowing, next to her is Lucy.

"Cinderella act is strating, Main character is gajeel redfox and Natsu dragneel!" Lucy said and everyone cheered

"Laugh your ass off watching these act!" Erza and Lucy said in unison and leave the stage.

All people crying in happiness ( ?) when it started because the red curtain opening showing Gajeel used some plain clothes with many hole with it..( Just imagine it like Cinderella plain clothes, kay?)

Everyone laughed while Rogue took a picture of it, Gajeel was moping the floor until Lisanna and levy came with a beautyfull dresses.

"Gambatte! Gajeel!" That voice was similar, turns out that voice belong to Gajeel father, _Fuck! What he's doing here?!and he is holding a video camera!_

"Oi, Cindeel ( gyahaha *Cind*erella Ga*jeel* ) This juice sucks! It got too many sugar of it!" Lisanna yelled and throw the juice to Gajeel.

Loke and Gray laughed as a they holding a video camera recording the scene.

"Yes..Sorry" gajeel apologized "Stop being a whiny bitch" gajeel muttered and Everyone laughed " whaddya say?" Lisanna asked coldly "Nothing."

"Oi, Cindeel. Where's my dress? I didn't see it on my closet!" Levy asked harsly " It's on the blue closet, Number three from up and under the polkadot green dress" Gajeel answered in detail while everyone sweatdropped

"Mail!" Gray yelled and threw the letter to Mirajane ( The step-mother), gray ran away making the other's confused. Mirajane read it well in front of Levy and Lisanna loud and clear.

Turned out it was invitation to the ball dance on the kingdom, Add Prince charming there.

"Kyaaa~ the prince is there, I might get to dance with and them I'll marry him and then we have a kindom famly!" Lisanna squealed

"nu uh! Im the one who will get the prince hearts!" Levy interrupted

"now now, you kitties should prepare your dresses and win the Prince hearts!" Mirajane stopped the cat's Fight. "A-ano.." Gajeel said  
"WHAT?!" Mirajane asked making Gajeel and the crowd shivered in fear.

"Can I come too?" Gajeel asked, _Shit! This is damn embarrassing!_

"Heh? You? To the castle? In your dream!" Lisanna and Levy spat "B-but"

"If you clean this houses I mean ALL AROUND the houses then you might come" Mirajane smiled sweetly but everyone knew that behind her smile was an evil plan.

"O-okay" Gajeel said and leave the three of them alone "What are you thinking mom? She can't come to the castle! It embarrassing to the prince if he knew a dirty girl was our little sister!" Lisanna said

"yeah! It'll be embarrassing for all of us!" Levy agreed " are you guys deaf? I say to her that 'IF'" Mirajane chuckled while her daughter understand what she means.

"now capture the prince heart with your beauty gown!" Mirajane yelled and her daughter nodded and starting to run to their closet.

( Time Skip : Preparing to go to the castle )

"Okay! Im sure I'll capture the prince heart with these!" Lisanna exclaimed "yeah sure but he'll pick me!" Levy scoffed

"now now girl, get in the car!" mirajane shouted and the daughter did as Mira said

"but how about me? I have cleaned all the houses!" Gajeel said " yeah sure, you clean the houses but yourself is dirty! Why would any prince go to you?" mirajane spat and leave Gajeel alone.

Gajeel sighed " geez, that old hag need some manners!" Gajeel scoffed seeing the car already far away. And thus..fastly enough. A girl with white sparkly dress came to him.

It was Lucy… She looks pretty with the clothes because the clothes weren't any plain whites clothes but white short dress with sparkle around it.

"how come you look sad?" Lucy asked nicely, the crowd with boys on it already fell in love with Lucy. "the damn old hag didn't let me get to the shitty castle" Gajeel answered harsly.

"aww~ then I can do something for you, bring me a pumpkin!" lucy said and Gajeel nodded, He bring the pumpkin to Lucy. Lucy chanted something and the pumpkin became a ride for him.

"What the hell did you use?! Teach me!" Gajeel amazed "umm.. no time! But bring me rats!" gajeel did lucy says, he bringed Lily, Charle, happy, Lector and Frosch ( remember the stage was on sabertooth ). Lucy face-palmed.

"I told you rats! Not damn cat! Are you deaf or something?!"Lucy snapped while the crowd laughed. "There's no rats so no helping it" Gajeel spat but Lucy turned the cat into oh-you-know-horses-and-other-else.

"You can ride to the castle with these!" Lucy pointed the carriage "yeah right, wearing these?!" Gajeel asked bluntly pointing his dress. Lucy smirked..

Lucy chanted on something and a big smoke came, causing the crowd can's see anything. In the middle of the smoke, Gray and Loke fastly stripped Gajeel and force him to wear the dress. Levy and Lisanna helped too,

And now at the same time, the smoke began clearing revealing a spiky long black haired guy with a pretty and cute dress.

Everyone laughed hard, it's too funny. Gajeel was like…disgusted by his own dress. "now go to the castle and remember to come here back at 12 midnight! Or something bad may happen!" Lucy yelled as she pushed Gajeel to the carriage and the carriage already moving

"Fuck you Fairy! I have motion sickness y'know!" Gajeel yelled

Everyone face-palmed, The scene now changed to the castle part. Now natsu is showing with his prince costume, he looked handsome and all girls is drooling.  
"YAY! THAT's MY SON! BITCHES!" Natsu father, Igneel. Yelled hard while natsu gasped.

In this act, Natsu was walking with a cool pose while the girls whispering on how great he are and hansome too. Natsu vomited when he saw Gajeel, Everyone laughed to this part.

"Umm…..w-would you like to take my hand to fight?" Natsu asked while Erza was yelling behind the stage "it's supposed to be 'to dance'! not 'to fight'!" Erza snapped.

The crowd Face-palmed

"I'll be honored to" Gajeel smirked and took the hands. On the practice, Gajeel and natsu took 18326570 repeat for dance.

Everyone commented on how gajeel was scary and stunning, Lisanna and Levy only scoffed "he was just trying to be polite! He was about to dance with me!" Lisanna and Levy said in unison. The worst part on the dance are :

Gajeel using high-heels.

Every dance the cracked, and trembling. Natsu feet was swollen much because of gajeel damn feet. "My..My.. Princess Cindeel, would you mind to not step on my foot while we're dancing here?" Natsu asked with a nervous smirk.

"why? You say fight not dance" gajeel smirked back.

They ended up Dancing and fighting at the same time. And at the clock rings a bell sound like ' Brace yourselves folks, 12 midnight is coming'

Gajeel run away from Natsu "Sorry buddy! Gotta go at this time!" Gajeel yelled, He was relieved he got to let go of his high-heel shoes on the stairs.

"no! we haven't see the winner of the fight yet!" natsu said but it was too late, gajeel back to his house and his plain clothes.

( skip to the shoes part )

-Ding dong!-

"Coming!" Mirajane said as she opened the door and saw the cloaked man with a guy in a black suiit with him.

"My apologies for the intrude, but we need to do something" The guys in black suit said, He was the servant of the prince so mirajane let him.

"So the bussines?" mirajane asked, Lisanna and Levy are behind her.

"our prince want to find the owner of these shoes." The guys, let's just call him Leo or loke. "all girls in these country may try it"

"oh! Im sure these shoes is perfect with my lovely daughter's here!" Mirajane clapped her hands, When Lisanna tried the shoes. The shoes were too big ( duh, Gajeel size ) and when levy tried it, The shoes slipped easily.

Lisanna and Levy cried that their small feet aren't accepted with the shoes, "Is there any beside these two girls?" Leo asked "Wait! How about me!?" gajeel interrupted with a dramatice voice.

"oh tha-"

"NO! she's just a slave! There's no way that she's the girl that the prince wants!" mirajane cut Leo words "All girls has the right to try these, including her" Leo said.

Gajeel tried the shoes and it fit him so well ( duh, his size ). "Oh my Holy cow! It's her?!" Leo said sarcastically and threw Gajeel to the horses

"What the hell dude!?" Gajeel asked

( Castle : in front of the prince )

"I have found the girl you wanted to see, My idiot prince" leo bowed "Very well moron, bring her in!" Natsu said and Gajeel came in.

"Ohh my holy fire! It's her?!" Natsu shocked " I know..it's hard to accept but it is her" Loke said dramatically with a tears flowing "but are you sure it's her?!"

"Face it, it's me"

"Oh the mighty-stupid and arrogant Cidel, would you be my Player no.2?" Natsu asked as he kneeled down and show him a game.

"I would like to beat you in the game" gajeel smirked and took the game

"And they live happily ever after" Gray yelled.

The curtain was closed and everyone laughed, The act was weird and stupid. "YOU SUPPOSED TO SAY WOULD YOU LIKE TO MARRY ME!" Erza snapped out "IT'S DISGUSTING SAYING THAT TO GAJEEL! FURTHERMORE! THE PERSON IS A GUY!" Natsu yelled back

"well it's time for the sleeping beauty act y'know"levy said interrupting

"okay! Start on!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

People were crying in happiness and Dying from laughter because of the drama earlier that are performed by Oh-the-mighty-beauty-beast Gajeel Redfox and the-idiotic-hot-in-the-same-time Natsu Dragneel.

Sting were dying in laughter and Rogue has to call the doctor to examine Sting, that goes to Loke and Gray too. Lucy has to bring more doctor for them, She face-palmed at this.

"Lucy, it's your drama now.." Levy called quietly, Lucy nodded and get behind the stage. Natsu and Gajeel were killing theirself.

"Your fans is dying too, go examine them first and die" Lucy snorted "fuck the fans! They're dying from laughter while we're dying from embarrassment!"Natsu and Gajeel said in unison.

"it might be hard…." Lucy said " Keep live on.." Lucy continued as she wiped her tears "what the hell? don't kidding me now" Gajeel scoffed.

" Aw come'on, the crowd is yelling 'encore'!" Lucy chuckled " yeah right they're yelling ' oh god Gajeel is so hilarious!' 'Natsu is so damn hot!' " Gajeel blurted, it's true anyway.

"Stop chit chat! The next one is starting!" Erza interrupted

….

"Everyone! The next one is starting! The beauty girl who's sleeping under the curse and saved by her true prince, performed by Lucy heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster!" Levy said

Everyone cheered as the name of the lucy was heared, and glared at the name of Fullbuster Gray.

" buy the souvenirs over there too, Buy it guys!" Lisanna yelled and pointed to the store filled with souvenirs, Example : Gajeel's Stuff ( Rogue buys it), Natsu's Stuff ( Sting buys it), Lucy's stuff ( Everyone including me buys it), Gray's stuff ( same like lucy) and many more.

"WE DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THESE!" The victims yelled to Erza who's eating cake calmly, next to her was tons of money.

"You guys have a problem?" Erza asked

"well..we just didn't hear anything about these!" Lucy answered

"Well, is for your guys gift for doing these act's" Erza smiled, gajeel and natsu starting to not dying from embarrassment..instead they were drooling.

"I don't really need the money, give it for someone else" Lucy smiled back. "guys! Act's starting…"

….

Im lazy and the kindom party started.

A loud cheer and clap for the king and the queen baby, A beauty little baby…Yes Girl..

They're celebrating with happiness and blessed the child, But Someone interrupted it harshly "so you guys havin' Fun, heh?" Gajeel smirked, He's the bad guy! Hell yeah!.

"Gajeel!" Jellal squeaked, He's the king and you guys knew who's the queen.

"How am I didn't invited to this damn Party?" Gajeel hissed "and how?! Blue and red hair equal Blonde hair?!" Gajeel said.

"Everything is miracle.." Jellal wiped his tears in happiness, Gajeel face-palmed.

The other's was scared so they back off when gajeel walked to the baby.. it's a weird baby.. why? Baby with blue skin and Blonde hair wig.

"These baby is crazy! How the hell the baby got blue skin?!" Gajeel blurted out.

"Like I said, Everything is miracle.." jellal replied, wiping his tears in happiness…again.

"Well not like I care, but! I curse this damn child to die at the age of 16! Got it guys?!" Gajeel yelled and cursed the baby..( Happy ).

When Gajeel left while Rogue cheering, The king and the queen cried "She's gonna get died at such young ages!" Erza yelled with tears.

"Don't worry..Everything is miracle" Jellal hugged erza, And Erza only nodded weakly. Then there's three fairies randomly came.

"aiya! Don't worry worry! We'll know how to cure cure her!" Levy said, she's the green fairy.

"you said worry twice and cure twice!" Virgo scolded "Shall I be punished?"

" ara ara..we'll save her! Don'tcha worrey!" Mirajane said playfully

"My sister is a man!" Elfman yelled randomly in the middle of the crowd "SHE's A GIRL!"

And then with turbo speed, the baby changed to Lucy.

The crowd yelled and cheered hard as they saw Lucy in the pink dress ( Just think it like when she's on her father work-room)

'_The Girl became a beauty and nice, Every single person adore her… Many princes has proposed to her many times but she declined'_

There shown Loke, Elfman, Sting ( WTF), Rogue (WTH), Gajeel ( HE's THE BAD GUY, isn't he?!) And many other prince's from other country. Even the crowd proposed to her dumbly.

And Lucy walked to the garden and accidently met Gray who's singing with his brown horse, The crowd jumped as they saw _real_ horse.

"Hmm…You're singin' with yer horse?" Lucy said jokingly

"Can't be helped, Every living thing's love my voice and body" Gray licked his lips, All the girls in the crowd died or fainted.

"Really? I think the girl in front of you is more better."

"My horse?"  
"Human, dude..Human"

"My mom?"

"Oh god! The one who's standing In front of you damn it!"

"I think I saw my mom…Oh god..did I die?"

"wake up from your nightmare, pal."

"im just kidding, girlie"

And then lalala they become great friends and have more deeper relationship. They visit many times and chatted, The fairies is spying on them without they noticed their presence.

And then When Lucy was walking some cloacked man came "Hey chickie, Touch this!" The man said showing some tea

"Why should i?" Lucy asked

"It's a drink sample, don't worrey. It's sweet"  
Lucy drank it and was teleported to her bed quickly by the man, oh damn! he's Gajeel. Everyone suddenly was putted to sleep.

The king and queen sleeped quietly with small snore. The other' too. The fairies panicked and looked around

"She shall be waken up if a true prince came barging from the window" Gajeel smirked and ran away.

"aiya! The cure was was that?! Oh oh god!" Levy panicked

"You say was twice and oh twice! Shall I be punished?" Virgo asked

"ara. Ara..the cure was for some prince charming came and kiss her right? Let's find that guys! He might want too…and kissu kissu!" Mirajane squealed.

The fairies used bysicle to the prince kingdom, apparently the Prince was on the garden and The fairies happened to saw.

The fairies told Gray what happened while Mirajane squealed yelling 'Kissu Kissu'

"Then I shall help her then!" Gray said

"yes kissu kissu!"

Then Gray used Helipcopter to the kingdom and Gajeel happened to know his plan, Gajeel used some tricks to make trap that Gray cannot go any further.

"Fuck you Metal-head!" Gray yelled

"Sucks to be you, Ice-princess!" Gajeel yelled back and ran away, again.

Gray panicked and tried countless times to cut the dangerous plant and trap that was in front of him, and then… Natsu barged in.

"Do you wish to play with the princess?" Natsu asked

"yes, I do…who are you anyway?"

"don't mind me, Stripper. I''ll just help you"

"What did you call me Flame-head?!"

"You want some piece of me?!"

"Im not scared!"

Gray began stripped making the crowd nose-bleed, and Natsu and Gray fighted together. The crowd sweatdropped at the scene. Suddenly Loke barged in.

"You guys are stupid! Someone like me shall be the one that are destined for the princess!" Loke said swinging his sword

"Oh really, slut?!" Gray and Natsu mocked in the same time.

The three of them began yelling and fighting with their fake sword, Rogue and Sting was yelling and jumping from their seats.

Erza was about to stop their fighting..but they're on drama now…real one.

"In that case! The one that step Princess room first is the winner!" Gray declared and the other's agreed, they began running to the princess room with cutting the dangerous trap. Yelling that they win this for sure without hesitasion.

The other's behind the stage Face-palmed, The three of them stepped in the same time. "I step first" gray said " no I did" Loke interrupted "morons! I did!" Natsu grinned.

The three of them fight again.

xXx

Sometime, I love writing nonsense. And whenever I heard crack pairing and think about it…

On my mind : Minerva x Elfman ( OH GOD! MIRA GONNA FAINT AND EVER GONNA KILL HER)

Rufus x Juvia ( I want Lyon and gray kill rufus after they saw this)


End file.
